Eugeo
|-|Pre-Integrity Knight= |-|Post-Integrity Knight= |-|Child & Beginning of Underworld= Summary Eugeo is an Artificial Fluctlight created by Rath, and also Kirito's best friend and partner in «Project Alicization». Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically, higher with Incarnation and Sacred Arts, Unknown, possibly 8-A with Armament Full Control Art | At least High 8-C Name: Eugeo, Eugeo Synthesis Thirty-two Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 19 (17 in Chapter 1. 11 in the Prologue) Classification: Artificial Fluctlight, Former Giant Tree Cutter, Former Swordsman, Former Valet, Former Integrity Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman, Immortality (Type 1; All Integrity Knights do not age due to their lifespan being frozen by Quinella), Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay Skill Connect negates this downside), Ice Manipulation (via the Blue Rose Sword), Life Drain (via the Blue Rose Sword), Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts. Can create a spell or an object for almost any situation, so long as he knows the words used to arrange his thoughts, guide his emotions, and fuel his imagination to create said spell or object), Light Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Healing (via Sacred Arts), Wind Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Heat Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible with standard Sacred Arts. For Eugeo, it allows him to move his sword using his mind, though this is only limited to post-Integrity Knight Eugeo. All beings in the Underworld are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Transmutation (via Incarnation. Created the Red Rose Sword using his blood for Kirito), Possible Resistance to Law Manipulation (Broke the Seal of the Right Eye) Attack Potency: Building level+ physically (Comparable to Kirito, and it has been stated multiple times that Eugeo was stronger), higher with Incarnation and Sacred Arts (Comparable to Kirito), Unknown, possibly Multi-City Block level with Armament Full Control Art (Should not be inferior to Kirito's own Release Recollection with the Blue Rose Sword. Has flash frozen Kirito, Alice, Fantatio, and 4 other Integrity Knights before, along with entire halls and rooms) | At least Large Building level (Destroyed the Sword Golem, which overpowered Kirito and Alice, and clashed with Quinella, eventually slicing off one of her arms. Powered by Cardinal, who is Quinella's near equal) Speed: Relativistic (Is able to keep up with Kirito despite him wearing heavy armor and the former wearing a light coat) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (Lifted about 180 kg of straws with ease) Striking Strength: Building Class+ '''| At least '''Large Building Class Durability: Building level+, higher with Incarnation and Sacred Arts (Comparable to Kirito) | At least Large Building level (Can clash with the Sword Golem, and directly took the brunt of one of Quinella's attacks, albeit he eventually shattered in the process) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Was able to stay conscious after being cut in half. Should be comparable to Kirito) Range: Standard melee range with swords, tens of meters with Release Recollection. Standard Equipment: Dragon Bone Axe (BoA), Blue Rose Sword (Pre and Post-Integrity Knight) Intelligence: While academically unknown, Eugeo has high combat intelligence and is a swordsman expert. Weaknesses: Was held back before and didn't have a free will by having to follow the Seal of the Right Eye. Most of the time, to activate Sacred Arts the user must chant out the words required to activate it. Sacred Arts require "spatial resources" to use, meaning that barren environments would lessen the effects of a Sacred Art. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power (Though Skill Connect negates this weakness). If Eugeo loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not activate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills *'Skill Connect:' A technique that allows the user to chain together Sword Skills without having to worry about an aftercast delay. The technique works by first activating and releasing a Sword Skill, while at the same time positioning themselves during said Sword Skill into a pre-motion of another Sword Skill to chain them together. It is extremely difficult to do as it requires split-second precision to prevent a sword skill's aftercast delay from affecting the user. Aincrad Style * Horizontal: Slashes horizontally. * Slant: Slashes diagonally. * Vertical Arc: Slashes vertically twice. * Sonic Leap: A sword skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. * Meteor Break: A 7-hit sword skill that combines one-hand sword attacks with unarmed combat moves. Sacred Arts Sacred Arts: «Sacred Arts» are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. *'Armament Full Control Art:' The Armament Full Control Art is a high-ranking Sacred Arts ritual that is used to boost the offensive power of a Divine Object-class weapon by linking with the true essence of the weapon. As all Divine Object-class weapons strongly inherit the properties of the object that served as its nucleus in the form of memories, the Armament Full Control Art may be used to tap into the parameters inherited from the base material, thus increasing the power of the weapon in the form of special abilities. The ability acquired through the ritual depends solely on how the caster pictures the released form of the weapon. The first phase of the «Armament Full Control Art», called the «strengthening» phase, is the partial awakening of the weapon's memories, which manifest as a new offensive ability for the weapon. The «Life» of the weapon decreases greatly every time the command is used and the power of the ritual is determined by the caster's ability to imagine the released form of the weapon. The second phase of the ritual, called the «releasing» phase, is a command that releases all of the memories of the weapon, unleashing all of its rampant power. Memories unleashed with this phase become uncontrollable to the caster and might even engulf the caster himself. For example, the «Armament Full Control» art with the Blue Rose Sword is as follows: **Once the «Armament Full Control» art is in effect, the Blue Rose Sword is capable of covering a large area in ice when sunk in the ground. Everyone within the area is then entangled in fast growing pinky-thick thorny ice tendrils, which quickly freeze their targets in blocks of ice. If the wielder then shouts the command "Bloom Blue Rose", an infinite number of large profound blue roses grow and leech the «Life» of the victims encased within the ice and turns it into Sacred Power, which is released into the area for use. According to Eugeo, these abilities are not meant to kill, but rather to trap one's opponent. The degree of power of these abilities also varies depending on which armament state the user has initiated. In the first, «enhancing», stage the sword can cover an area of ten meters in frost, where the ice tendrils then ensnare and freeze opponents, and can produce ice roses that drain «Life» at a gradual rate. **Upon entering its second, «releasing», stage, the sword sends out a rapidly expanding bluish white circle, which instantaneously freezes the surrounding area. In this state, both the freezing and «Life» drain abilities are greatly amplified, to the point where boiling hot water can easily be frozen solid, and the roses produced are actual blue roses, as opposed to the first stage's ice ones, which sap «Life» at a greater rate. However, maintaining these abilities requires great mental focus from the sword's user and, as with all «Armament Full Control» arts, it uses some of the sword's «Life». Incarnation Incarnation: A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. Key: Base | Giant Sword Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shouto Todoroki (My Hero Academia) Todoroki’s Profile (Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Sword Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Life Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters